A typical passenger motor vehicle has forward facing seats and side facing doors. This arrangement makes it difficult for drivers and passengers to enter into and exit from such vehicles and often requires one to both push and turn the upper and lower body with one's buttocks in full contact with the seat's abrasive covering material. The abrasive contact often results in premature wear of one's garment at the area of the buttocks. In addition, the uncoordinated body maneuver promotes a bad body posture which in turn may cause various back ailments. It has been proposed to provide seats with a swivel mechanism to overcome the above drawbacks. However, seats of this type are not readily available because they need a complicated and rugged swivel and associated securing system to satisfy the current safety requirements. In addition, their construction requires a high manufacturing cost. Furthermore, in many instances, such swivel seats are not practical due to the tight interior space associated with motor vehicles.